grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner's Guide
Introduction Hello! and welcome to reddit's One Piece RP. This page well tell you everything you need to know about RP and more. If there's anything you're confused about or need further details with, please refer to /r/GrandLine and mod mail us. The entirety of the game will be played in /r/GrandLine for now. Although there are Skype Chats and stuff for the players to interact OOC (Out of Character), it is not a necessity. Any events or actions that influence the RP itself will be done within a thread. Anytime something says Roll(X), it means you roll a dice that goes up to the number X! This allows us to include Random Number Generation and Luck into the game :) The Start of Our Journey Hundreds of individuals are gathered from all over the world to the Harmony Festival. On this week, all bounties are temporarily frozen, and everyone in the world including Marines and Pirates are able to attend without a need for trouble! This years Harmony Festival is held in Havana, East Blue. Havana is a beautiful island, home to a lot of fine tradesmen as well as adventurers. It is one of the central hubs in the East Blue, and you can always expect to find something new here. The festival will be lined with traders, merchants, events and so much more. The Dancing Lawn, one of the richest port cities in Havana will be the home to the festival. I hope all of you young spirits find a start to your journey here! Player Start You start at Level 1, so does everybody. You will start off as a civilian that is attending the World Gathering Festival, just like everyone else. This is where your journey begins, your character’s path in life from here on out is up to you. You could choose to start your own pirate crew, be a bounty hunter, join the navy or something completely different! Your character’s history and background is up to you, but you will begin with the same level 1 stats and items as everyone else. Every player starts off with a Starter Pack. Starter Pack: * Bronze weapon (Your choice) * Town clothes (Basic outfit) * 500 + Roll(500) Gold * Newbie Chest Factions There are two major factions in the game: The Navy, a giant faction that act as enforcers of the law, although they may not all be as good as you think! Pirates, separate mini-factions who all oppose the law in some way. If you join the Navy, you start out as the lowest rank. If you become a pirate, you will not have a bounty. Pirates may join together to form pirate crews, but you must have 3 people to start a crew. If you do not have 3 people, you cannot properly man a ship. You can make a crew and choose not to do either as well. Some players may like becoming traders or bounty hunters or anything else they can come up with. Currency We will be using Gold, as the currency for this game. To put it into terms, 1 Piece of Gold is worth about 10 Beli. Nearly everything in the RP is buyable, so gold is going to become a major part of your character's life. Participating in quests, hunting bounties, treasure chests, and raiding other ships will net you more gold. Every player starts off with 500 + Roll(500) gold, but a basic ship costs 5,000! So make sure you gather gold as fast as you can and form a crew. The first one to hit the seas will be able to explore much faster. RNG System In this game, a RNG (Random Number Generator) system will be used quite often to figure out your drops from chests/bosses and sometimes even your chance of victory on certain things. We simulate this by having you log onto a chatroom online with one of the mods and then rolling a dice in their built in system so that the mod can verify your roll. (http://rolz.org/). For example if the player has a 75% chance to achieve something with their current capabilities, they will need to roll between a 1-75 to succeed, while a 76-100 will cause them to fail. Chests Throughout your journeys you will come into possession of treasure chests, whether it be by completing story quests, defeating enemies, following treasure maps, or even just being just plain lucky. Chests come in different tiers in terms of what kind of items they can drop Silver, Gold, Ancient, Divine, and More, however all chests have a 1% chance to drop a random devil fruit. Only Ancient and Divine chests can drop Logias (However, if you are unlucky, Ancient and Divine chests can also drop Zoans or Paramecias). A chest can drop some of the following at different rates: * Gold * Weapons * Armor * Clothing * Enchantments * Consumables * Cargo * Special Items * Devil Fruit Ships What's a pirate crew or a navy without their ships? Form a crew with your friends whether it be to join the navy, be a bounty hunter or a pirate crew in order to pool your money and buy yourself a ship to be proud of. Ships will have their own stats that influence your team's power on the high seas. These stats consist of Speed, Toughness, Firepower, Size, and even some special modifications that you can buy from the most esteemed shipbuilders. Speed: How fast your ship can move along the map. This will be very important because you don't want everyone else beating you to key missions and treasure chests right? Toughness: How much of a beating your ship can take. This will be important when you're fighting other ships, monsters in the sea or even to fare across areas with powerful storms. Your ships max HP is 50*toughness. When your ship loses HP, it will remain damaged until you repair it at a port. When you repair it, your ship will go to it's maximum HP. Firepower: How powerful your cannons are. You'll need this to come out ahead when fighting monsters in the sea or other ships! Sometimes you may even need firepower to demolish obstacles in your path. When firing your cannons your ship will do up to 50+10*Firepower in damage. Size: The size of your ship will allow you to fit more cargo on it before you have to go to a port and sell or deposit your stuff. Some areas in the sea will also have a size requirement because smaller boats may not be able to survive the conditions. The size of your ship also influences how many people can be part of the crew. This starts at 5 members and goes up by 1 with each point in Size. A basic ship with all stats of 1 costs 5,000 gold to buy. From there, all the stat increases you can buy will be available at different places for different prices each week. Make sure you invest money into your ship! Occasionally, the best shipbuilders in the world will offer their services and create special modifications for you. Be sure to hop on this whenever you get a chance! World Map We are all currently in the East Blue, starting at the island where the World Gathering Festival is taking place. Every player has a rough map of the East Blue, but will have to explore for themselves on the boat to find hidden locations and treasures. The mods will keep a map that keeps tracks of crews and their locations. Every 2 days, the crew can travel in any direction on the map. They will be alerted if they come into vision of any ships or any other crews. Devil Fruits Besides chests, a devil fruit will occasionally come floating through the market. You can buy a devil fruit if it comes on sale, but it will definitely be expensive. Devil Fruits open up an entirely new world of techniques and abilities for the player to use. Guidelines Here are some guidelines to follow within the RP: # RP Fairly! This means, no godmodding, or being better because you “are”. Also be a nice and welcoming RPer, and don’t be grumpy because you lost a fight. This also means following the weapons/training system fully. # Be creative! Don’t be worried if your character will look dumb! Also, if you get a bad devil fruit, (rarely happens), don’t worry, you can always get a new one, but you just have to be creative with it! # Offer suggestions! We'd love to hear you input and try to make the game a better place for everyone. # We are adding a law against killing off other player's characters. You are very much allowed to do anything to NPC's, but we want this environment to be fun for everyone, so slaying other players will not be allowed. # No Meta-Gaming. This is a very important rule. The structure of this RP being on reddit allows you Real Life, to read all of the threads that are going on. This is fine, but using that knowledge with your character is not. This lets your character know things that he shouldn't and is considered metagaming. If we catch you doing this, the penalties will be severe. What Now? You're almost good to go! There's just one more page for you to read that will outline how stats and combat works. Please follow this link: